Over a Box of Crayons
by DeadObsessedAnimaniac
Summary: From episode 68: Shippou's Battle Royale. [Contains spoilers] Years after that fateful battle between fox demon Kistune, Shippou and Thunder Demon, Souten They duke it out. Again. This time: It's personal. For the crayons? [rated for language]
1. Crayons

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.

A/N: My first Inuyasha fic, I have just watched episode 68, "Shippo's Battle Royale" on adult swim on Cartoon Network in the US during a family vacation and totally fell in love with the featured duo, who may you ask? Shippou and Souten!!!  
  
Read on!  
  
Chapter One: Crayons

Ever since we battled on that day and obtained the box of the colorful writing instruments called "crayons" I have yearned to meet him again. For I won by a mere default due to the misconception of my gender. It angered me that HE surrendered just because I yelled out that I am a girl when the strange lady in a short kimono ran to hug me just because.....

I was cute.

Then, I was suddenly bewildered at his sudden change of attitude at soon as he handed me the box. He seemed nicer, yet it annoyed me a bit that he ended it just like that.  
But I did not mind for long since I could do so much more with the box of "crayons" he gave me than the mere dull black ink I used in my writings.

I now treasured the box for it is rare to come across such colorful writing instruments around here, along with the picture that I drew of him. I must say, I was very talented in such things like sketching and drawing, especially writing. My battle strategies may have failed me then, but I was confident I succeeded in luring the perverted monk and his mistress demon slayer into my trap.

As for that picture....it allowed me to remember how he looked like then. And now, I shall summon him once again. To settle the score completely, make the revenge I  
was required to do for having Inuyasha kill my brothers, Hiten and Manten, and remind him that he was just as childish as I was if not even more.

I admit, it's more on the childish behaviour and the competitive drive which is intact within me as well as my family. Though I may be the last of the Royal Thunder Demons, it did not mean that I would have easily picked a mate in order to continue the line. I have no interest whatsoever to having another hanyou to further taint my weak blood. Yes, I too am a hanyou. But I am thankful to inherit great powers from my demon side to outweigh my human weaknesses such as the monthly transformation all hanyous go through. Unfortunately I retain a somewhat human appearance with an exception of my eyes, ears, and fangs, claws, etc...just like all hanyous. But my hanyou blood reacts to the need of the human transformation which has to occur every rain of stars which happens every four years. By then, I'm completely human. Just like Hiten.

Now, years later after that fateful battle with the kistune Shippo I have stayed in my father's kingdom protecting it from invaders. Now it is a growing village for humans to live in and it is my duty to protect them. We have an agreement that if they make no mention of my being a "half-breed", then I do not allow any hurt to be inflicted upon them. As well as being loyal and true to their word, and I mine. Now, I am living in a kingdom of great prosperity that many wish to invade it. Some of the times, when invaders find out I am a woman, they back away saying that my village is not worth invading just because a woman protects it. Of course, there are some who pathetically need the ego-boost that they go on ahead and invade, but never winning due to my ingenious mind of my battle strategies.

I call Koryu, my friend and pet dragon to send the battle message to the fox kitsune, Shippou.

A/n: sorry for shortness. This will be a very short fic to help me get over the deleting of "This Promise"


	2. Challenge Again

A/N **PLEASE READ**- I just realized that I made a mistake about Souten's race. She is actually full-demon, and her mom is a Lizard demon and her dad is a Thunder Demon; which explains Manten's looks. She is NOT hanyou.

BUT since this is fan fiction, she can be a human by the will of the author. Plus, she was never in the manga...so Rumiko Takahashi doesn't exactly own her... but unfortunately, the people who made the anime do. Anyway, I liked ShippouSouten since the episode was so comically cute and hilarious. As for "Shippou's First Love", Satsuki...she'll be in this fic...somewhere...probably..oohh..methinks I lost her..oopsies

Read on!

Disclaimer: Me no Own. You no sue.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Challenge-- Again.**

I, Shippou of the Kitsunes, am the most powerful fox demon of all. My race has often been slaughtered because many cannot tolerate our good-natured mischief and humour, and we are known to have the best fur. Sadly, since news of the powerful Shikon no Tama broke into shards, demons and evil human everywhere try to gain at least a shard to gain a minimum of its power, and thus, bloodshed increases more than ever as different races opt to obtain its power at the expense of the lives of others; my father, mother, and entire family having to pay for it.

My vassals Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, and Kagome stay by my side as my protectors. We battle in our everyday adventure always triumphant which of course is due to my powerful fox illusions and such. As well, I am now a rich, and handsome samurai whom many are envious to my great beauty.

...And.....

...Uhm....

Ok, I'll get real now. I tag along them and I provide a bit of the comic relief with my "innocent act". I am not **VERY** powerful that I can battle a few hundred demons like that, but I can battle a few less than a hundred...about say.....ninety-nine.

Don't believe me?

Keh. I don't care.

Alright, I do.

Hehe.sweatdrops

So, anyhow, it's been years now and Naraku just died so there's just the thing with dealing with stupid thieves who want to rob me. I live in Kaede's Village now, Miroku and Sango are happily married. The shards of the jewel are all back together.

And instead of having ONE miko[priestess] guarding them, an entire pyramid of them do so in a group. That way, they can help each other out when one is down, and prevent bitter loneliness to build up. And of course, Kagome is there to share some of her wisdom to the mikos, teaching them how to use a bow and an arrow as well as other womanly stuff, and Sango is there to teach them how to slay demons to prevent the jewel to fall into evil clutches.

Setting up the miko school has been the best thing because rich samurais, and landlords who have no use of their daughters, send them here. But to prevent an inside job of stealing the jewel or corrupting it in anyway, the girls have to go through numerous tests as well as being at a certain age to do so.

And there are people who manage all that stuff for them, don't ask me. I do the work of drilling their into their minds that there are infact, males. Just by parading around, as I expose them to my wonderful powers and such... while I get the the satisfaction of their seeing their mixed reactions. And I say, I rarely get anything too bad from them considering I am a kitsune. Then again, some of them know that, some of them don't. One thing that annoys me most about this: whey they touch my tail. NOBODY TOUCHES THIS OH-SO-FINE TAIL OF SHIPPOU'S!!!! NOBODY!!  
But they do it anyway, and it is so annoying!!!!

Basically , we got the money taken care of and we the village peoples are living a pretty good life now.

One thing that I frequently get from the human villagers is that they keep telling me that some of Inuyasha's influence is rubbing off on me, but hey, I can't deny that Inuyasha is the closest person I have to a brother. Even though he's a hanyou, he is brother I never had, and always longed for.

As for Miroku's leeching ways.... well, surprisingly enough, Sango does not have to keep him in line as much as she did when we were looking for the Shikon No Tama shards. He never, as Kagome would say, "pops the question" of bearing his children to any pretty lady he sees. Probably because they have been going through this pattern:

They almost never come out at night; making those noises so frikin' loud the whole village could hear them. And a little bah-dee-dah later, Sango wants to kill Miroku for getting her pregnant while Kaede tries to keep her calm during labour. First, they had a son, in which to Miroku's wish to have a son. Second, they had a daughter to Sango's image. Then came the third, the fourth, and the fifth, and now: the sixth.

But Sango does pretty well at the miko school, but we worry for her when she has a baby in her stomach. Yes, including me, I love her too you know. She and Miroku got stuff worked out and a bunch of other stuff and I don't wanna bother yakking on about it since I am not their "secretary" as Kagome would say.

Plus, based on my previous encounters with the wrathful Sango, and the cowardly Miroku on the days she gave birth to his children, I have gained more than enough wisdom to STAY THE HELL CLEAR OF EITHER OF THEM!!!! I'm glad Sango's knows better than to unleash her wrath on poor old Kaede, or else, Miroku would have to do the birthing duties being the husband and father. But Miroku, as I now conclude, after all the blood, guts, and gore, and the evil slaughter that he's seen in his lifetime, you'd think he'd get used to the next time he encounters something like it; he could, anytime, anywhere, anyplace, and anything.  
**BUT **when Kaede offered to teach him on the birthing duties, during one of Sango's labour days, he passes out in one glance as he looked between Sango's legs.

And yes, I saw it all happen. (_A/N: not between Sango's legs ya hentai's!!)_

__

When Miroku passed out and then Kaede told me what happened.

As for Kagome and Inuyasha still have things to figure out about their relationship. That is, on the subject of Kikyou. When will Inuyasha finally pick? The choice is pretty obvious. In the days that he muses on the matter, sighing and moping by the well. As always, I am always there to give a piece of advice...more like a piece of my mind:

(The daily occurence)  
  
Inuyasha sighs.

I pop in out of nowhere with my fox magic. POP! smoke dies down  
" MAKE UP YOUR FRIKIN' MIND!!!! YOUR FRIKIN' HEART ALREADY MADE THE DECISON, SO WHY YOU CHICKEN FOR?!!?!!?!"

He makes a punch at me.

He misses.

I stick my tongue at him as I stand around the well's rim.

He knock off my balance and manages pins me down on the ground.

Stomps my head.

I scream in pain and agony.

Kagome comes nearby and says the "S" word.

Unfortunately, I am not so lucky at times when Inuyasha lands right on me, his weight nearly killing me, despite the fact that I 've grown **NEARLY** taller than him. Thus far, only reaching his shoulder. And other unfortunate times is when Kagome is on the other side of the well, so she can't hear my voice of reason pounding into Inuyasha's head. As the fist and foot of Inuyasha pounds on my head.

What abuse I tell ya, and yet, I love him as my brother due to other times when I don't speak of his love life, he taught me a few things that helped me slightly improve my kistune powers. Oh yeah, we spar too. Not fair he wins most times because he's got Tessaiga.

Kagome, she's not doing too bad. I am there as her lovable kitsune companion to be there for her. And I never do an illusion of Inuyasha for her, if she'll ask me to, I will but since she never did, I might as well not do so to less upset her. Inuyasha on the other hand, I sometime do one of Kagome when I feel like getting to him.

[Still in Shippou's P.o.V.]

So, as I was merely minding my own business the clouds started to darken and in a small wave of familiarity, I receive a letter from a cloud of thunder and lightning.

I opened the letter and read it.

When I finished reading it, I wondered, '_Souten, huh? Where have I heard of that name before?_'

[now in Narrator P.o.V.]

As Shippou re-read the letter, he was puzzled to see that the person who wrote it to him signed their names in crayon at the salutation, and the signature. Glancing over at the post-script said:

**__**

**_' P.S.  
  
Bring a box of the colourful crayons. Preferably, a fresh one.'_**

* * *

_Sept. 02, 04:_

_A/N: Longer than the first chapter; Shorter on the dialogue. A good balance, ne?  
___

_As for the mistake I made with Souten's race, I don't intend to change it. If you don't like it that I made her a hanyou, GO AWAY!  
Can't promise you anything since school's here. And I'll get homework. So, this will take a long time, even though I'm planning to write is as a short story, NOT a novel._

___Any mistakes on spelling and grammar-- PLEASE tell me, and I'll edit when I can. And I welcome CONSTRUCTIVE Crits, and PLEASE, NO FLAMES! _

_Remember, this is a fanfic, so anything off the Inuyasha series, is not my fault. Feel free to point out stuff to me, spoil me even. It's ok. As long as you be nice about it._

**Thank Yous to Reviers:::**

_Moonlit Wanderer and Aura Black Chan-- Thank you for putting me in your favorites. I love you guys! Moonlit-san, THANKS SO MUCH for pointing my bad on Souten's race._

_Warrior and foxykitsune16 --- This is for you guys, thanks for reviewing! _

_Warrior-san- thanks for being my first reviewer._

**HOPE YOU LIKEZ !!!**

**SO WHAT DO YOU DO???**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**PLEASE ? ::**

_see ya at the next chapter ..._

_ or at my profile..._

__

_bye bye!_


End file.
